


A Christmas Tale

by spaceAltie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin go get a Christmas tree in the forest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viennajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viennajones/gifts).



> Happy Merlin Holidays, Viennajones ! I tried to pick as many things in your wish list as I could, and mix them to make a short story... If it's anywhere near what you had in mind, I'll declare myself happy :)
> 
> And thanks to the mighty H, for correcting my words !
> 
> (WARNING : please do not repost !!! Reposting is misrepecting !!! Just wait a little bit : as soon as names go public, I'll publish it on my tumblr)
> 
> edit : also on [Tumblr](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/73191068775/a-little-art-i-did-for-merlin-holidays-2013-as-a)


End file.
